The present invention relates to a process for producing an alloy of low phosphorus content which is to be refined, preferably by an oxygen blowing converter.
The present invention also relates to a process for producing alloy steel such as Mn steel, Cr steel and Ni steel etc, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a process for the production of an alloy by means of a gasifying furnace. The gasifying furnace was developed for gasifying the carbonaceous material such as coal and coke and is equipped with a lance for injecting a carbonaceous material together with a gasifying agent into the bath of molten metal.